Ain't No Stopping Us
by nicole13x
Summary: Kim has feelings toward a certain villianess, but is unsure what she should do. When circumstances leaves Kim critically injured, thing, feelings come out. When they become trapped, unsure if they will ever see home again, the duo become even closer.
1. And So It Begins

Ain't No Stopping Us

"You think you're all that Kim Possible, but you're not!" shouts Drakken from the hovercraft.

"See ya next time Princess," Shego says soon after, steering the hovercraft away into the setting sun.

Kim possible shook her head in frustration.

" I can't believe we let them get away... again!"

Her partner, Ron Stoppable replied, "Its alright KP, there is always next time. We can..."

"Ron will you please be quite. If you want to be of any help, go search Drakken's private quarters, I'll go search Shego's."

"Alright KP, yeesh."

Ron walked away in the opposite direction. Kim thought to herself about how frustrating Ron had been lately. Although she would always care for him, it was only going to be as her best friend, and not her boyfriend. Kim wanted to be with somebody who she actually had something in common with and could hold a conversation with without Bueno Nacho somehow being brought up. Shego suddenly popped into her mind. Kim said to herself,_ Well Shego is kinda..._ She stopped right in her tracks when she thought about what she was about to say.

"What the hell is wrong with me?"

She continued on and before she knew it, she found herself in Shego's room. Her plan had been to search the room for any clue as to where Drakken and her would be heading to next. For half an hour her efforts where to no avail. Then when she lifted up the mattress to her bed, Kim pulls out what appears to be an ordinary book. When she opened the book, a picture fell out. Its edges were burned, but it appeared to be one of those photos taken at the mall in a photo booth. Upon closer examination, Kim discovered it was the photo her and "Miss Go" had taken a couple of years earlier. Kim was in utter shock. She kept wondering, _Why does she still have this?_ Figuring she had accomplished all she could, Kim got up and exited the room, still clutching the photo.

When she found Ron, he noticed the small article in Kim's hand and inquired, "Hey, what's that?"

Quickly stuffing the photo in her pocket, she replied " Oh nothing, just trash. So did you find anything?"

Somewhat disappointed, Ron replied, "No, nothing but mounds of trash."

Ron actually felt bad, he had sensed Kim had been more uptight lately, especially after the fights with Drakken and Shego. He thought it may have been something he did, and was on the verge of say something to KP about it. Instead, he wisely decided to just follow Kim out to their ride.

"Shego, set our coordinates for the lair in Montana. It is from there we shall finally have enough seclusion to formulate the down fall of Kim Possible and... uh...um... blast, his name escapes me."

"Its Ron, Dr. D" Shego retorted. "And tell me Mr. High and Mighty, just how to you plan to do this. What makes this time so different from the hundred other times you have failed?

" "Stop being like that Shego," the blue man replied. "You are being mean." "Do you honestly expect it to be any different coming from me?,"the raven haired women replied.

At that, Drakken shut his mouth and remained silent. With that, Shego was able to sit back and relax for the rest of the trip. As she reclined back, she took a moment to look back at her most recent fight with Kim. She thought to herself about how agitated she was today.

"Man, she was off her game," she quietly muttered.

_ She looked a little different to_o, Shego thought. She reached into her boot pouch, expecting to pull out a certain photo. Alas, it was not there. Silently she cursed her self for it not remembering to put it there. She could only hope it was somewhere it would not be found, especially be her.


	2. Different Paths

Chapter Two

Kim walked though the door to her bedroom and collapsed onto her bed. She rolled over and clutched her pandaroo close to her chest. After the long mission dealing with Shego and Drakken, she was utterly exhausted. To add to that exhaustion, was the picture she had found. Finding it and why Shego had it, ate at her the entire way home. Kim silently recalled the time she had spent with Miss Go.

She loudly cursed, "Ron, you moron, why did you have to zap her with that damn attitudenator? Everything could have been perfect."

She thought about how Ron had always had a way for messing things up, at least as far as Shego and Drakken were concerned. Tossing and turning in her bed, she came to the conclusion that she shouldn't take Ron on missions anymore, at least the ones involving the blue and green , he didn't do too bad with the other missions. After glancing over at the picture of her and Miss Go, Kim is finally able to drift off to sleep.

Kim walked to Bueno Nacho the next day, dreading her up coming conversation with Ron. Looking upward towards the sky, she took note of how dreary it looked outside.

"Wow, what a great day," she said sarcastically.

She walked up to the door, took a deep breath and entered the Mexican fast food restaurant.

" Hey KP, over here," Ron shouted while bits of Naco fell from his mouth.

He held up a drooping burrito, offering it to Kim.

" No thanks, I am not very hungry.

" A split second later, he wolfed down the whole thing himself. _Good god, you are disturbing sometimes_, Kim thought. She sat down on the seat and sighed deeply.

"Well, I guess its time to get this over with, Kim quietly muttered.

" What was that KP?."

Oh god here I go, "Ron, you know how we have been friends since like pre-k right, and how we will always be friends?"

"Yeah," he replied, his voice full of worry and suspicion.

She went on, "Please don't take this the wrong way, but I think that you should stop going on missions with me."

Ron dropped the Naco he was about to shove into his mouth and stared at Kim in utter surprise. Not only was he shocked, but was a little hurt by her revelation._ OK, maybe this won't be that bad,_ he thought.

" Alright that's is fine but would you please explain to me why?," he replied, with more sarcasm in his voice than her intended.

Ron sat there and looked at her without glancing away. He was so bugged out about what she just said he couldn't even react. _How could she do this to me_, he thought._ I have been there through out everything. Why would you_ …...

"Earth to Ron, ain't you going to say anything?, Kim said.

It took Ron awhile to reply, "Yeah KP, I'm fine. Honestly, I feel a little betrayed after everything we have been through together."

Considering what he just said, she replied, "Ron, I think its time you find your own path, and I'm pretty sure it isn't following me around the world.

" "Maybe you have a point, Kim." Ron sorrowfully replied. " While I was out helping you, I was never even recognized for what I did do right. My only worry is where do I go from here?"

Kim sat there and thought on the question for awhile. Then it clicked.

" Go back to Yamanouchi, I think that place would be so good for you."

Ron's eyes widened in sudden realization.

He thought " That may actually work. With the whole monkey kung-fu thing, combined with the ninja school, I could become a hero in my own right". With some shine returning to his eyes, he replied "I think I may just do that Kim. Maybe there I could actually become somebody useful."

Kim sat across from Ron, thanking whatever high being there was, it turned out this way. For her, it was like a huge weight had been lifted of her chest. As she stood up to leave, she looked over at Ron and inquired, "We still besties?"

Without missing a beat, he replied, "Always Kim, Always."

After Kim arrived home, she went to fix herself something to eat. Sitting down of the large, soft couch, she began devouring her salad. Once full and satisfied she drifted into a deep slumber.

_ Kim opened her eyes and stretched out. Wow, I feel great, she thought. Standing up out of the bed the downy covers fell to the floor. She noticed she was nude. Weird, she quietly said, I never sleep like this. Shrugging it of, she picked up a huge green shirt off the floor and put it on. It wasn't until this point she realized she wasent in her house. Oh god, I hope I didn't go out, get wasted, and end up at a stranger's house. She looked around and saw the room was absolutely trashed. Feathers from pillows lay on the floor like snow flakes. Clothing was strewn across the room, there was even a bra hanging __from the ceiling fan. Wow, must of gotten wild last night she stated. She walked down the stairs to figure out what was going on. She noticed the house was really high class, with a curious amount of green accents. The guy must really like green Kim thought. When she approached the kitchen, she heard some clanking around, followed by a plop. When she got to the kitchen, she stood dumbfounded. There at the kitchen table sat woman. Said woman noticed Kim, looked up and said, "Morning, Princess."_

Kim awoke sweating like she had just run a marathon.

"Oh my god, did I really just dream about...that?," she inquired. She shot up off the couch and got herself a glass of water to cool herself down. After gulping down the water like it was the last glass she would ever have, she headed up to her room. Just as she was about to fall back asleep, she heard the beep beep be beep of her Kimmunicator.

Groaning, she picked it up and answered, "Whats the sitch Wade?"


	3. A Little Accident

Chapter Three

"Kim, its Drakken and Shego. They are in Montana, with some sort of death ray. Your ride is waiting for you outside."

Replying to Wade with a little bit of stress in her voice, "I'm getting ready now. I'll be leaving in less than five minutes."

After clicking the Kimmunicator off, she hastily dressed in her battle suit. After glancing over at the nightstand, Kim grabbed the photo. She wasn't even sure why she did so. Turning around, she headed out her door and to the ride waiting outside. Upon entering the craft, she spotted a familiar face.

" Hey Dr. Chastain, thanks for the ride."

The doctor replied, "No problem Kimberly, especially after you saved my Australian Shepard show dogs from that crazed dog catcher villain." "Aw, it was no big."

After the initial thank you's, the rest of the way to Montana was spent in relative silence. Not only did she have the upcoming battle on her mind, she was a little worried about Ron. She sincerely hoped that he was not too badly hurt by her revelations. After brushing all intrusive thoughts from her mind, she relaxed and rested for the rest of the trip.

A mile or so away from Drakken's supposed location, Kim parachuted out of the plane. She allowed her self to free fall for a minute or so. She enjoyed falling out of the sky, it was the ultimate form of freedom for her. After her momentary escape from reality, she pulled the cord to the chute. Seeing as how Kim did not want to be spotted, she quickly maneuvered herself so the ground could be reached faster. After landing in the soft branches of a tree, Kim cut the cords and jumped to the ground. She then began running at the pace that would shame an Olympic athlete. With her speed, she came to the edge of her destination quickly. She was stopped only by a rock wall, and upon a few minutes of examination, was able to be scaled safely. Kim noticed a few security measures; a moat, guards, and automated guns. To lesser agents of good, it would seem intimidating. For her, it was a walk in the park. Kim moved through everything with the grace of a dancer. She then began working her way into the building.

"The death ray I have designed is targeted at all major cities through out the world. Unless my demands are met, I will begin the destruction of these locations," Drakken explained.

"That's all fine and dandy blue boy, but what are these demands?," Shego replied, sarcastically as usual.

"If you must know Shego, I plan to take control of Australia!," exclaimed the cerulean scientist.

Shego sat there, totally lost in Drakken's sheer stupidity. Placing her face in her palm, she shook her head. Shego thought to herself, _Why am I still working for this loser, I could do so much more..._

Interrupting her thought, Drakken shouted, "Come Shego, we must prepare ourselves for conquest."

Because of a small clank, she spun around and scanned the room. When her eyes moved over an air shaft, they were met with the gaze of another set of green eyes.

"Princess," Shego said, with hints of relief in her voice.

She was actually glad to be stopped from helping with one of Drakken's stupid plots. It saved her a big head ache. Jumping down from the shaft, the red headed heroine announced her presence. Drakken's eyes went wide with frustration before sending Shego after Kim. The pairs went at it while the blue mad man sat there and watched. Soon after the fight started, the banter began.

" Just had to come see me again, didn't you Kimmie? I knew you missed me," Shego stated.

A slight grin began emerging from her lips. Kim rolled her eyes to disregard the statement, but admitted to herself there was truth in the deadly woman's words. Something about being around her made Kim feel so alive. She went after the villianess, landing a high kick to the chest. The green woman went flying backwards, landing on a hard table.

"I see you actually brought your A game today, Kimmie."

Shego came at her with a plasma blast, but Kim jumped out of the way onto a pipe hanging above. Kim felt something fall from her pocket. She looked down to see a photo glide to the floor. She froze, with her eyes locked on the picture. Shego followed Kim's eyes, wondering what the hell she was bugging out for.

When she spotted a small rectangular photo, she yelled up towards Kim, " Ah whats this Cupcake? A naughty photo?" She picked up the picture and saw the reason Kimmie was bugging. It was the photo of Miss Go and Kim.

Kim snapped out of her stupor, and got with it. Not feeling like explaining herself to Shego, she did the only thing she could to destroy the lair and get out of there quickly. She pressed the irreversible self destruct button. Then, she ran. It seemed like an eternity before she reached the lair's exit. Just before leaving, she turned to see her green foe off in the distance. Shego's eyes met Kim's before the villianess did something few ever saw, she smiled.


	4. Night Time Encounters

After what had just happened, Kim could not just go straight home. Her mind was running a million miles a minute. She headed to her favorite spot along the creek, and upon arrival plopped down and tilted her head up towards the star filled sky._ Had Shego really smiled... at me_?, she thought. Kim smiled a little despite herself. She did kick herself mentally for freezing the way she did. Despite her increasing feelings about Shego, she was still a villain. Something very bad could of happened. Kim thought back to all of the times she had fought the super powered woman._ Shego is extremely powerful and deadly, but had never once seriously injured me. Does that mean anything?_, Kim thought. She mulled it over for a long time before she decided on her opinion; yes it meant something. Although Kim was unsure what, she hoped it was something good. Laying back into the sand, the heroine felt the sand run through her fingers. _Wow this warm_, she thought. It wasn't too long until the warmth lulled Kim into sleep.

"Hey, Dr. D, I'm taking the rest of night off, see ya," said Shego.

The blue man grumbled something unintelligible before nodding to his accomplice. Shego walked into the hovercraft and sped off. She noticed how many stars were out on that particular night. What many didn't know was she had a love for being out under a starlight sky. The green villianess thought about what had occurred earlier that day as she was speeding through the sky. Yeah I'm evil and she is good, but there is just something about her. The way her hair falls to her back, that spark in her eye when we are fighting, the ways she stands up for what she believes in... Shego shook her head, in slight annoyance at herself. Wow I am getting soft, she thought. Dealing with all the things that went wrong in her life, she had to become a hard shell.

She silently spoke and considered, "Maybe, just maybe I can let my guard around Kimmie." She kept on flying, knowing where she was going, but was unsure of how to get there.

An hour or two after Shego took off, she landed the craft in a cornfield just outside of Middleton. She jumped out with ease, landing with perfect balance. She noticed a path and decided to follow it. Life is no fun if you don't risk getting lost once in awhile, she figured. After a few minutes of walking, she started hearing the running water of the creek. She continued towards it, feeling drawn for some reason. As she got closer, Shego detected a noise that should not have been there. Igniting her hands, followed the sound to its source. When she saw where it was coming from, her heart lept from her chest. There sprawled out in the sand was Kim. A small part of her said to capture the young heroine and return to Drakken, but bigger part told Shego to just watch. She went went with just watching her. Shego was completely captivated by the sleeping women, and almost reached out to stroke Kim's cheek. Withdrawing her hand at the last second, she realized that it may created a bad situation if Kim awoke to find her doing such a thing. For the time being, Shego contented herself eying her from feet away.

"You really are beautiful Princess," Shego silently commented.

Sighing, she pulled out a now slightly crumpled photo, and decided it would be best to leave. She was unready for a fight or a confrontation concerning matters of the heart. She quickly scribbled something on the back of the picture, and gently placed it in Kim's hand.

Shego stood up and whispered "See you later Cupcake," before walking off into the darkness.

The light of dawn began to stretch across the open sky. Rays of light found their ways onto Kim's closed eyes. Said eyes fluttered open and took in the beginning of a new day._ I can not believe I fell asleep out here_, Kim thought. Before she sat up, Kim stretched her body. That was when she felt something light in her hand. She saw it had some writing, so she read it. " _I hope I am not the only one who misses this. Here, Tomorrow 7PM." _She flipped over and saw the picture she just lost the night before.

All she could say was "Oh my god."

After finding the picture, Kim rushed home. Upon arrival, she practically ripped the door off it's hinges when running up to her room. Once safely inside, she sat down and considered what this occurrence meant. Inside she was jumping up and down for joy, but outwardly she dreaded what she would have to do when she saw Shego. She almost did not want to go. Kim let out a long, frustrated sigh before trotting over to the bathroom to go take a shower. When she stepped in, the pouring water felt warm and soothing. She stood there in its warmth, allowing it to cascade down her body. The water seemed to help calm her racing mind. Slightly more at ease,it was then she decided her actions.

Kim whispered to herself, "Ill go meet her, go meet Shego."

Those words made her tremor with excitement and double over with nervousness simultaneously.


	5. Evening At The Creek

Chapter Five

Kim spent her morning at home, preparing herself for the emotional/mental rigors that were sure to come that night. She tried thinking of what she would say, but had no success. Kim sighed heavily and fell back onto her bed. In her mind, Kim already knew she was going. The only problem was that her nerves were going hay wire at this point. Before she left that night, she needed to clear her mind. Then it hit her.

"I'll go chill with Ron!," she exclaimed.

The red headed heroine picked up the phone and dialed his number. After a few rings, Ron picked up the phone and answered.

"Hello?"

"Hey Ron, its Kim. Wanna meet me at Bueno Nacho in an hour?

" "Ya know I do," Ron replied. "Is everything OK, KP?"

Not entirely sure what to say, Kim said,"Yeah I'm fine, just a little stressed."

" Alright, well we will see each other soon and we can talk then. See ya in a few, KP."

Ron hung up the phone. In her mind, Kim felt relieved. Not only would she be able to calm her nerves, she could make sure Ron and her will still good.

Once Kim arrived at Bueno Nacho, she immediately sat down. Her back was sore from when she fell asleep by the creek. She groaned as she tried rubbing a knot out of her back. Just as she finally started feeling better, Ron showed up._ Good timing_, she thought. Kim smiled happily as Ron sat down.

"Hey Ron, how you been?"

"I've been good. I have been thinking a lot about what you said. About Yamanouchi."

"Yeah, so whats going on with that?," Kim replied.

"Well KP, I'm going. Actually, I'm leaving in a few days. I really think you hit the nail on the head with this one."

Kim was a little surprised that Ron actually went through with her idea. "I'm happy for you Ron. Who knows, maybe a certain ninja girl will enjoy seeing you."

Ron nervously laughed and replied, "Yeah maybe. She does seem to have a thing for The Ron Man."

Kim lost it and started laughing like a hyena.

After calming down she said, "Enough of serious talk. Let's go get some food then bullshit our way through the afternoon."

"I was thinking the same thing."

The pair got their food and proceeded to talk to each other until early afternoon. Even though their friendship had been strained lately, both enjoyed spending time together without being pressured to stop an evil force. Kim stood up to leave, as she had a certain someone to meet later.

"I'll catch ya later Ron. Meet again before you leave for Yamanouchi?" "Call with a time and place and I will be there," Ron replied.

The pair hugged, then Kim was off. She was defiantly more at ease now.

Deciding to have some alone time before meeting Shego, Kim decided to go back down to the creek. First she ran home and grabbed her bathing suit and a towel so she could swim. After getting what she needed, she made her way to the creek. When she arrived she glanced at her watch and saw she had an hour and a half before seven. Thinking she was alone, she started swimming. What Kim didn't know was that Shego was already there. The green woman sat back in the tree line, unaware of Kim's presence. Shego was nervous, which was a rare emotion for her to experience. She leaned back against a tree and let her mind clear. She was there for awhile, then started to fall asleep. Before she could fall off into dreamland, a melodic sound came flowing to her ears. Shego got up and followed the sound. When she discovered where it was originating from, her jaw dropped to the ground.

"Oh my god Kimmie, you sing so beautifully,"Shego whispered.

She saw Kim step out of the water, and walked towards her clothes. Shego turned around to give Kim a chance to get dressed. She blushed when certain kinds of thoughts popped into her head. She turned around to see Kim dressed and sitting down on a towel. Shego gathers herself, and stepped in Kim's direction. _Its now or neve_r, she thought.

Kim heard movement before seeing a raven haired woman emerge from the darkness.

"You came," said Kim.

The tone in her voice was shaky, but still showed hints of the hero's excitement.

Shego replied, " Of course I did Kimmie. This is by no means easy for me to say, but we should talk."

"I am inclined to agree with you for once. I have a few things I would like to say as well, so would you go first, please?"

"Always so polite, aren't ya princess?," Shego teased. "Well here I go. First, what made me write the note was what happened at our last battle. When I saw the picture fall out of your pocket and saw what it was, I felt something. For the first time in a long time I felt hope, a hope that somebody may actually care for me."

Kim remained silent as Shego went on.

"I never had that feeling about another person. Although I was turned evil again, it did not stop me from missing the friendship we had then. I may have even had more than friendly feelings, romantic feelings maybe."

Once she finished talking, she stood there quietly. Shego hoped Kim would reply soon. After a minute or two, her prayers were answered.

"Ya know Shego, I have been admiring you for a long time. The 'good' qualities anyways. Your martial arts skill, your cunning, your wit... ."

Kim was now at a loss for words. There were so many things she wanted to say, but couldn't. A few seconds passed before a light bulb went off in her head. Kim stepped forward, cupped the side of Shego's face and kissed her. Kim noticed almost immediately, her foe started kissing back.


	6. All Hell Breaks Loose

Chapter Six

To Kim's surprise, the kiss felt so right. Never in a million years did Kim think it would work out like this. She felt... no words could describe how she felt. Nothing that feels this good could possibly be bad. She was pulled back into reality when Shego broke their intimate lip lock.

"Well Kimmie, that's something I never would of expected from you. Such a bad girl, going against the norm like that. I like it."

Taking a few seconds, Kim replied, "What can I say, you bring out the bad girl in me."

Shego gave the smirk that was so characteristic of her before she sat down in the sand. The green villain stared up into the sky wondering what just happened. Not too long after sitting down, Shego realized she made a mistake. It would suck big time to tell Kim what she was thinking. But she did not have it in her to toy with her emotions like that. _I have to say something to he_r, thought Shego._ I have never fallen for anyone, ever. When I finally do of course it has to be goody two shoes Cupcake_. Kim soon sat down beside Shego, sensing the woman was not feeling quite right. Kim discovered her instincts were correct when the green woman finally spoke.

"Kimmie, I think its obvious how I feel about you. Hell with the way we just kissed, it should be obvious. I'll be honest, I don't see how this is going to work. You're Kim Possible and I am Shego, that's just not something that goes together. How could this go anywhere, especially when I am wanted by eleven different countries. I may be evil, but I care about you enough to not want you to dragged down because of what I do."

Kim sat there looking totally pained and confused._ I should have known it wouldn't work_, Kim thought

. Shego continued talking, " Remember this, cause you won't hear me say this ever again. I am sorry that I dragged you out here only to hurt you like this. I care about you a lot, if I didn't, I could killed you with plasma by now."

Shego snickered a little at the last bit, hoping to ease the building tension. The look in Kim's eyes let her now she failed. It took Kim awhile to reply; she was actually hurting some on the inside.

After what seemed like hours passed Kim said in a somewhat flat tone, "I understand. I'm sorry you feel that way, but I would have been willing to try." The red headed hero stood up and left. Kim felt a little dead inside, as she felt she got her hopes up for nothing. As she walked into the night, a single tear rolled down her cheek. Back at the creek, Shego quietly cursed herself. _Wow, I really am a bitch_.

Not wanting to return home just yet, Kim wondered around a park for a little while. The brief encounter with Shego at the creek had left her in a sorrowful mood. Although they had only kissed, that single kiss had awakened emotions Kim never Knew could be so strong.

Kim quietly spoke to herself, " Wow, if that one kiss did this to me, I can't even imagine what a relationship would of been like. Why did Shego have to do this, it almost would have been better if we never met by the creek."

With the utterance of those last few words, Kim broke down into sobs, her cries of sadness filling the park.

After moping around for awhile, the red headed heroine shouted, "To hell with this shit, I know what will help stop this pain."

Kim headed directly to the nearest liquor store and bought a large bottle of whiskey. She then headed straight home and began hitting the bottle. She drank and drank until she was stumbling around the house, knocking everything over. Then she drank some more.

Still kicking herself for doing what she did to Kim, Shego threw plasma bursts into the sand. In the middle of her fit, Shego received a communication from Drakken.

"Come Shego, I have truly devised a plan to take over the world. We must prepare at once!"

"Uh don't you recall I took the night off dummy?," Shego retorted. Fumbling around for an answer, Drakken stuttered momentarily.

Finally he replied, "Ah yes, but the sooner we start, the better."

_To hell with it_ Shego thought.

"At least with this I can get my mind off all this damn emotional crap."

"What was that Shego?"

"Nothing," Shego snapped, "I am on my way."

Not even an hour earlier, Kim had passed out. When she heard the beep of her Kimmunicator, she nearly threw it again the wall. Deciding against that, she answered.

"What's the sitch Wade?"

"We have reports of Shego stealing from the Institute of Science."

"Of fucking course," Kim in inadvertently shouted.

"Whoa Kim, you OK?." Wade replied in shock.

"Oh yeah. Sorry Wade, its not you," Kim apologized. "Please tell me the ride is already here at least?"

"Yeah, its waiting outside."

With that Kim turned the device off. She got dressed in a hurry, and stumbled out the door. She was still extremely drunk.

Kim stumbled into the Institute and spotted Shego right off the back. She was apparently trying to steal a hard drive with some schematics on it. Kim ran to the villain to stop her, but was then thrown back onto the floor.

"Hey Kimmie, how are... oh my god what happened? Are you drunk?"

The inebriated heroine replied, "I ain't god, I swear to drunk."

Kim then proceeded to fiercely go at Shego. The green woman pleaded with her to stop,but she was unsuccessful. Kim repeatedly kept attacking her. The final time Kim came at Shego, the green woman ended up restraining the girl so she would not hurt herself. While Shego was holding on, Kim's thrashing threw the both of them into one of the scientist's experiments. Upon impact, the contraction began glowing and spinning. Moments later, a burst of pale green light engulfed the pair. Then there was total darkness.

Shego woke up and took in her surroundings._ Wow, I cant believe Kimmie managed to conk me out, while she was drunk too,_ thought Shego. She stood up and saw evidence of only minor chaos. As Shego headed for the exit, she detected a slippery substance on the ground. Following the slick trail, she discovered the source behind a computer desk.

"OH MY GOD! KIMMIE!"


	7. Darkness

Kim was on the ground with a small pool blood around her body. Her leg bent at an awkward angle, Kim showed no signs of consciousness. Shego flew over to Kim and began to gently check her over. When it was discovered Kim had no pulse, Shego immediately began CPR. She went on for what seemed like hours, trying to bring Kim back.

"Dammit Kimmie, you will NOT do this, You're Kim Possible. You can do anything! And that means you can make it through this!"

As the moments flew by, tears ran down the green woman's face, spilling onto Kim's.

"God princess, please don't leave me."

_Why is it so dark in here? Where is everybody? Please...help! I don't know what to do. It hurts so bad. Pain shot though Kim's leg like a bolt of fiery lightening, paralyzing her in place. The pain quickly began to travel up her body, engulfing it like a snake engulfs its prey. After thrashing and struggling for what seemed like an eternity against the agony that ripped through her, Kim grew tired and contemplated sleep. I'm so tired, oh god I'm so tired. I'll just shut my eyes and... A bright,blinding light suddenly illuminated the area. A female figure stood before the ailing heroine and spoke"Kim, you must not sleep. It is not yet your time." "Who are you?," Kim weakly replied. "This does not matter. You and the other have a destiny together. Your loss will be the other's downfall. ...The female began fading into the distance. "Wait, who is the other?,"Kim called. It was to late, for the female was gone.  
_

"COME ON!," Shego shouted.

After giving a few more compressions, Shego checked for a pulse.

"Thank God!"

Kim finally recovered a pulse. Her heart began beating weakly at first, then gathered strength as the seconds past. The greenish woman felt relief wash over her body like waves over sand. After making sure Kim was stable, Shego began to address the rest of Kim's injuries, which considering the amount, took awhile. She had to splint Kim's leg, which wasent to bad. All she had to do was find a straight pipe and tie it against the injured leg. As easy as it was, it still must have been painful for Kim. The hard part was dealing with all the cuts because many of them needed stitches. Not expecting for things to happen the way they did, neither of the two had anything in the way of medical supplies. The green woman looking around for any thing that would be of use. After rummaging through some desks, Shego found an old sewing kit. _This will have to do_, the green woman thought. She went back over to Kim and once again checked the girl out, making sure her heart was still beating. Once Kim was confirmed to still be alive, Shego set herself to the task of getting the hero stitched up. Sewing up the cuts themselves was actually pretty easy, just time consuming. Sitting on the floor, Shego pulled Kim up onto her lap. She held her close to keep her warm.

" I am so sorry this happened, Princess. If I didn't leave that note in your hand, this never would of happened. You would not of been driven to the bottle. I swear I will make this right. I'll get us out of this."

A few minutes later, she was out like a light.

Hours later, Kim had awaken. She tried moving, but was unable to do so. Looking down her body, she discovered why. Her leg was wrapped up in a splint and more importantly, an arm clad in green and black held her around the waist.

"SHEGO!," shouted the red head.

"Don't leave me!," said Shego, with her eyes not even open.

Kim shook her awake. The woman opened her eyes and and saw what she dreamed about.

"Kimmie, you're OK and alive!"

"Yeah, I am so OK. My leg is busted and I am covered in cuts that will leave scars. I am just peachy!," the injured red head retorted.

"Princess, do you not know?"

"What?"

"Your heart stopped." Kim's eyes grew wide and her mouth dropped. _Oh my god, did she really just say that my heart..._

"Kimmie, try not to freak yourself out. You are still really weak. I don't want to have to revive you...again."

"You revived me?," replied a stunned heroine. "Yes I did. As far as I can tell, there is no one around. With that, I had to do it myself. If you had died...I...I would of lost it. Seeing you like that scared me, bad. If I lost you..."

Contemplating Shego's word, Kim soon replied, "Sssshhhhh. I am alive and right here, still in your arms. Now, where the hell are we?"

"I think we are still at the Institute, but what I don't get is why there is no one here?"

"Shego, you should go check it out? I will stay here and get some rest. Judging from the way I look, I need it.

Shego replied, " I'll go but you have to promise me you will stay here and not do anything. I mean it."

"Jeez miss bossy , I wont do anything. Oh, when you get back we need to talk."

"Fine by me, Cupcake."

Shego stood outside and looked around, seeing nobody. There where cars all over the place, but no people behind the wheel. Spying a payphone a few yards away, the green woman began approaching it. Once she reached the booth, she saw that the phone was hanging down, while no dial tone rang out from the speakers. _Things are not looking very good,_ Shego thought. She soon made her way downtown, only to discover there was no one there either. Everywhere she looked, nothing, no one. Even at the mall there was nobody. After searching the nearby area for hours and finding no one, Shego made here way back to Kim. _I have a feeling we are in some deep shit here._


	8. Confessions

"Kimmie, I don't think we're in Kansas anymore. I have searched and searched, there is nobody, Its like a wasteland out there."

Kim looked up at Shego with a confused look on her face.

"What do you mean?," the injured hero required.

"Kimmie, what I mean is that I think we are the only people around for miles and miles. I don't know what this all means but, before we even try to do anything about it, you have got to heal up. So I thing we should get out of this building and find a more comfortable place to stay."

Without skipping a beat, Kim replied, " I'm all for that miss thang but how do you propose we do that? If you haven't noticed, I'm not exactly in any condition to move."

"Well Princess, I will carry you."

Kim eyed the green woman nervously. _I think I may like that, despite all that's gone on,_ she thought.

"OK, where are we going?"

"Well, I thought we would head to your house, if thats OK with you."

Kim nodded, showing she was in agreement. Shego then swept Kim up in one swift motion. Both of the women blushed due to the closeness of their bodies.

"Ya know Cupcake, if you can sleep while I carry you, you should. We have a long walk ahead of us."

"Shego, I might just do that..Also for the record, its not your fault what happened. We are in this mess because of my stupidity."

"Thanks Kim, that means a lot."

The red head just smiled before leaning her head against Shego's body. Shego gave into a smile of her own before heading out.

Shego approached Kim's house eagerly, but with caution. _Man Princess, you sure don't look it, but you are heavy, _Shego thought. Kim was out like a light, with her hear resting comfortably resting against Shego's chest. The green woman looked down on the sleeping hero and felt a sense of relief. _I thank everything every minute you lived through this. You still have a rough road, but we are off to a good start. _Shego walked through the door and set Kim down on the couch. Hearing what sounded like a dying whale coming from her stomach, she went to the kitchen in search for food. After settling for a box of crackers, she went to a chair and sat. For a good hour, Shego contemplated their current situation. In her mind, the tussle between Kim and her played over and over. _There has to be something that happened thats related to all this,_Shego thought. _Wait, that machine Princess and I crashed into. Thats got to be it! _Forgetting the box of crackers in her lap, Shego jumped up and woke up Kim.

"Kimmie, wake up!"

The red head shot up looking like she had just been scared out of her mind.

"What?," she breathlessly replied.

" I think I just figured out what may have lead us being here like this. Do you remember anything that happened?"

"Not much, I remember us fighting. Am I missing something?"

"Yeah Kimmie you are. The last thing I remember was crashing into some machine. With it being the Institute, I wouldn't doubt it could be something that can cause serious trouble."

Kim replied, "We need to go check it out. I know we just came from there but..."

"Cupcake, you can just stop right there. No, we are not going back right now, you need to at least heal some before that. I cannot risk anything happening to you. How about we wait a week?"

"I guess I see your point. Besides that, what's this about you can't risk loosing me?"

Shego stared nervously at Kim. She hated being put on the spotlight like that.

"Can this wait until tomorrow?"

Rather forcefully, Kim replied, " No, I want to know now."

Ron sat up in his bed contemplating his upcoming venture to Yamanouchi. At first he was rather apprehensive about leaving, but as time went on, he grew somewhat excited._ This is gonna suck big time leaving everybody like this but its going to do nothing aside from benefiting me in the end. Seeing as how I am leaving soon, ill go ahead and call Kim._ Ron pulled out his phone and dialed Kim's number. Nothing. He tried again, and still nothing. _Something's not right, _he thought. While stewing on his next move, Ron decided to give Wade a call. Ron brought out his communicator and contacted Wade.

"Hey Ron, whats up?"

Ron replied, " Not much, man. Have you heard from Kim recently?"

"Now that you mentioned it, no I haven't. Last time I heard from her, she got sent on a mission. That was the other day."

" Man, somethings not right. We were supposed to meet up before I left, and she hasn't called or anything. Thats not like her. Do you have a chip on her so you can track her?"

"Ron, we have talked about the ethical ramifications of putting one on her or..."

"Wade, just do it. Something big could be going down."

"Alright, I'm on it. If I find anything, I will let you know as soon as possible."

The communicator clicked off. _I hope you're OK KP, where ever you are at._

"Kimmie, I am going to be very blunt. I am in love with you, very much so. At the same time, I am evil, and like doing what I do. I don't know if I would be able to give my life up, even for you. More importantly, I didn't want to be responsible for being your ruin. You are one of the most selfless, good, and giving people I know of. Words cannot describe how horrible I feel about doing what I did to you that night at the creek. Even as I walked away that night, I knew if anything ever happened to you, what little heart I have would of went right along with you."

Kim looked up into the woman's eyes, almost as if she were starring right into her soul. Never in her life had she heard words that touched her so much.

"I don't believe it."

"Believe what?, Kimmie."

"That you are evil. Sure, you are not the epitome of goodness but you have goodness in your heart. Its buried deep in there, but its there. You should know, I am willing to try. I don't care that you are the most wanted woman alive, we could work around that. Hell, I would run away with you if thats what it took. Love is not an easy thing Shego. It takes work. It takes blood, sweat and tears, but in the end its worth it. The best kind of love is the kind that leaves you wanting more, and that where I am when it comes to you. I haven't always been able to admit all this, but on some level, I always knew."

Shego was speechless. No body had ever said anything like that to her. Kim's words shook her to the core, but in a good way. Then and there, the green woman decided to make it work. She never had anyone so dedicated to her. _I don't care if I have to give up villainy, I want to be with her. Even if we never get out of what ever this place is, at least we will be together. And if we get out of here, I will follow her to the ends of the earth. _Shego brought Kim's lips to hers and pressed them together. Slow and passionately, their tongues danced an intricate choreography. Worries and fears melted away and left the two women with nothing but love. Shego pulled away and settled in next to Kim, wrapping her warm arms around the hero's waist. Both fell asleep with smiles on their faces.

"Hey Ron. I did everything I could to try and locate Kim. I found nothing, which means we have a serious situation on our hands.

" Ron's face contorted, showing an obvious fear for his missing friend.

He stood there frozen for awhile before he could stammer out, "What does this mean?"

"I'm not sure, but we can start by searching the site of her last mission, the Institute of Science."

Ron straightened up and regained some of his composure. _Don't worry Kim, I will find you._

_ "Alright Wade, send me any relevant info and I will be on my way."_

_ Wade replied, "Already on it. Oh Ron, there is one more thing you should know."_

_ "What's that?"_

_ "Shego is also missing."_


	9. Here Comes The Pain

Kim was the first to wake up the next morning. She attempted to stretch, but was limited by her injured leg and by Shego's arm. She looked upon the sleeping woman's face and was awe struck by how vulnerable she looked. Kim thought,_ I never thought I would live to see the day that the all powerful Shego sleeping next to me, with her arms around my waist._ Despite all the pain she was in, a huge smile found its way onto Kim's face. Even though her and Shego were in a pretty serious situation, she couldn't help but feel a small amount of happiness. Kim would have been happy to hold on to that moment forever, but decided it was for the best if she were to wake Shego up. She coaxed the sleeping woman awake by gently shaking her. The heroine let out a small sigh of relief once the woman's eyes were open.

"Good morning my plasma shooting beauty"

Shego blushed, her skin turning a slightly darker shade of green.

"Ya know princess, you're not too bad looking yourself.

Kim blushed even more than her counterpart did, only her flush was red in color. Both women would of loved to sit there and be cuddled up ,but both knew more important things had to be taken care of.

"Shego, I love nothing more than being so close to you, but you are kind of hurting my leg."

Shego shot up like a bullet, looking absolutely horrified, and hoping to god she didn't hurt Kim.

"Oh shit, are you OK?"

"As much as I can be, but don't worry, you didn't do anything."

Without any words, she moved over to check out Kim's leg. At first glance, everything appeared to be fine. Shego's eyes traveled down the injured leg, and upon reaching the ankle,, discovered some heavy bruising.

"Hey princess, is your ankle bothering you at all?. It looks really bad"

The injured hero replied, "Its a little sore, but its not too bad. What hurts is further up. I think my lower leg bones are broken."

Shego thought back to when she first found Kim, and splinted her leg soon after. The only thing she could remember was how her leg was bent. She did the best she could splinting it, but was unsure if if was a good enough job to actually help.

"Princess, I' m glad your ankle doesn't feel too bad but I think it would be a good idea to make sure your leg and its bones are alined right. If the aren't, I will have to set them and then redo you leg."

Kim's eyes grew as wide as dinner plates. Her jovial moods disappeared quickly as she realized what Shego was saying.

"Its gonna hurt a lot isn't it?"

"Unfortunately, yes. If I don't do this, you are going to walk funny the rest of your life. At the same time, I don't know how long we are going to be stuck here. It could be a very long time. You need to be at your best, especially since we don't know what we could face out there."

Kim took a few minutes to let her words sink in. _She does have a point,_ Kim thought.

"You are right. I know if the bones are broken, its going to hurt a lot fixing them. Before you even look at them, I want you to go find medicine; pain killers, anti-biotics, everything really. If it does turn out where we are stuck her for awhile, we need to be prepared. Once you find everything, you can look at my leg."

Ron paced back and forth, his mind running at the speed of light. He lost what ever composure he had had. _Shego's missing, thats not a good sign. What if she does something to Kim? Is Kim even alive?Oh god, where are you KP? _Before heading off to look around the institute, he placed a few calls to let his friends at Yamanouchi that his trip would be delayed. Ron was a little upset about not being able to go, but his worry for Kim far out weighed his feelings about that. He left for the institute,hoping to all things holy that he would be able to find some answers. When he found himself at his location, he was directed to a the room where Kim was last known to be in. He looked around for any sign that could point him in the right direction, when he noticed that room was slightly trashed. His attentions where soon brought to a machine that layed in ruins in the corner.

"Maybe you can give us some answers hmm?," Ron said aloud.

He looked over the bits of rubble and noticed nothing. After closer inspection, he found a few strands of red hair and even a few raven black strands of hair. Knowing Wade would want to know about this, Ron whipped out his communicator and gave the tech boy a call.

"Hey Wade, I am at the institute and found a couple things you may find interesting."

"Alright Ron, lay it on me."

" First off, I found this machine and it is completely destroyed. Its the only thing I found that was in such a state. Then I found a few strands of red and black hair. Kim and Shego had to of been here."

"Can you point the cam on your communicator towards the ruble?"

Ron complied without question.

"Ron we have a huge problem. That machine is not just any machine, thats the Dimension Revealing Device."

"Meaning?"

"Shego and Kim are likely in a different dimension, and with the DRD destroyed, we have no way of even trying to figure out which one they could be in."

"Oh, wow. Thats bad."

Shego found herself in a pharmacy a few miles from where they were staying. After her and Kim's talk, she got up and left immediately. She wanted to get all this done and over with, and get back to her injured hero. With that in mind, she ran until she found a pharmacy. As soon as she found it, the green woman burst in and walked through the store until she reached the back. All the medications were usually kept there, in places like that. She opened fired with her plasma, melting the bars that kept her from her needed supplies. She hopped over the counter and grabbed bottles and bottles of vicodin, penicillin, and many other medications that she thought Kim could need. Her worry for Kim was eating at her mind, making her work faster so she could get back sooner. _I swear these damn pills better work, _she thought. She hoped that Kim wouldn't need them, but knew that was unlikely, especially considering how her leg looked the other day. Once she got the pills, she considered how the leg could be kept immobile if it was actually broken. Not knowing what she should take, she grabbed ace bandages, a boot, rope, a pipe, and a lot of soothing balm. On her way out,she also grabbed some food, knowing both of them would soon be hungry. Shego let out a long sigh, feeling relieved that this chore was over.

"I'm on my way Kimmie."

Kim fell back asleep soon after Shego left. The growing pain in her leg made the sleep unrestful and unfulfilling. When the green woman returned, Kim awoke.  
"Finally you're back. Did you find the stuff?

"Yeah I got everything, it wasn't to hard to find."

"How long were you gone?"

"Four or five hours. I found the place pretty quickly, so I got back quickly."

"Did you find anything else? Is there anyone out there?"

Shego thought about it for awhile, considering what she did see. Nothing.

"Princess, there is nothing and no body out there. Everyone is just gone, its disturbing. We need to figure out a way to get out of here."

Kim looked into Shego's eyes and saw how full a worry they were. She also sensed a spark of fear, something she had never seen in the woman.

"Everything will be OK, we will find a way through this. No I don't mean to distract you, but can we get this leg thing taken care of?"

"You're right Kimmie, ill get to it. Can't have anything happening to you."

Shego crouched to examine Kim's leg. She carefully felt her leg, hoping to god it was not broken. The woman's hope was dashed when she felt two sharp projections underneath skin.

"Princess, the news ain't good."

"Its broken, isn't it."

"Yeah"

"Well lets get it over with."

"Get what over with?"

"Fixing my leg"

"OK, Kimmie. I should warn you, the pain will be more than you've ever felt."

Kim nodded her head and braced herself for the oncoming pain. Shego brought all she found at the store, and layed it at her side. Shego gave Kim a wooden spoon to bite down on so that her tongue wouldn't get bitten. The green woman placed her hands on the injured leg, preparing for the painful procedure. She kissed Kim on the forehead, then forced the two bones back in place. Kim chomped through the spoon before screaming out in a bloodcurdling cry. The pain was so much, she passed out.

"I'm sorry, Cupcake."


	10. Vision

Soon after Kim passed out, Shego began wrapping up the hero's leg. Since there was no cast, Shego also placed the boot around Kim's calf. _ This better work, cause I am not breaking Kimmie's leg again. _Then for good measure, the green woman tied a long pipe next to the leg to help keep it straight. Her next worry was figuring out how to give Kim the pills. It needed to be done soon because those pain meds and antibiotics could mean the difference between life and death. _Well I could wait until she wakes up, but if I do that, then she's gonna hurt a lot worse when she wakes up and that gives more time for infection to set in. Son of a bitch! How the hell... _The curse words flowed from Shego's mouth like water from a waterfall. Her anxiety kept building and building until the woman's eye wandered over to a table with a glass of water on it. Then her eyes went to the pills. _Thats it! Ill crush the pills up, mix them in the water and spoon it down her throat._ Shego went over to the water and made quick work of her idea. She crushed up a couple pain pills and an antibiotic then dumped it into the water. Not wanting to use a spoon, the green woman found a medicine dropper. Slowly she dropped the mixture into Kim's mouth. It took her ten minutes to administer every last drop, but making sure the injured woman got every last drop was more important than getting it done quickly. Shego scooted herself up towards Kim's head and carefully kissed her forehead.

"You are gonna be just fine Princess, I'm gonna make sure of that."

Shego stood up and walked outside. She leaned against the outside wall and allowed her eyes tomove over every aspect of the landscape.Even with her sharp eyes_, _she detected absolutely no sign of human life.A shiver traveled down her spine, a clear sign of how much the absolute stillness bugged her._ Well there goes my idea of fresh air, everything is just too still for me._ Shego went back inside and tried to forget how utterly creepy the outdoors were at the moment. _ I think ill lie down and get some rest, I'm probably going_ _to_ _have to go out and do some exploring tomorrow._ After letting out a long, tired sigh, Shego collapsed on the floor. The green women didn't even bother grabbing a pillow or a blanket. Within minutes, sleep locked her in its embrace.

_Darkness surrounded Shego, not even allowing her a inch of vision. She was able to move but held back from doing so, not knowing what was in front of or behind her. She tried lighting her plasma but, for some reason, it wouldn't work._

"_What kind of fresh fucking shit it this? Where the hell an I?"_

_A sudden flash of light ignited the area with a glow. Immediately after the appearance of the light, Shego heard someone or something, With each passing second the sound grew louder and louder, then as quickly as it came, it vanished._

"_What the..."_

_A womanish figure approached Shego, gracefully striding towards her._

"_Shego"_

"_Who are you?"_

"_It does not matter who I am. What does matter is Kim."  
"Kimmie, how does she fit into all this?"_

"_In truth, its the both of you. Have you taken note of your current surroundings?"_

"_Yeah, I have. What of it?"_

" _There is no living being anywhere on this plane, with the exception of you and Kim. They have all been wiped out."_

_Shego's eyes grew wide, and her mouth dropped open._

"_Wiped out? How? Who?"_

"_This I cannot say, all I am allowed to tell you is that the fate of humanity lays withing your and Kim's hands. With out the two of you, the world outside is your future. Neither of you must die or there will be nothing."_

"_OK, miss I don't know who you are. I'll believe you, at least until I find a reason not to. You must tell me two things at least. First, how do even begin to save humanity if we don't know where to look?"_

_Secondly, why does it have to be me and Kimmie?_

"_Go back to the beginning, it is there where you can take the first steps to saving the future. As for you two,it is fate. The connection you two share is one of the strongest."_

_The woman began fading into the distance, taking the light she brought with her. Once again Shego was left in utter darkness.  
"Wait, don't go"_

"_...it is fate..."_

Kim finally woke up after being knocked out for nearly six hours. Her body was still radiating with pain, but thanks to the painkillers, held a duller pain that what had caused her to pass out. She looked up and noticed the only light in the room was coming through the window. Must_ be the moon,_ she thought. Her head tuned to see Shego asleep on the floor. Kim admired her and the way the moonlight hit her face. _You are the most beautiful person I have ever known. If you knew how..._

"_AAAHHHHH!"_

"_Shego, baby, wake up!"_

"_Huh?_

Shego tuned her head to see her cupcake was finally awake. _Wait did she just call me baby?_

"Hey Kimmie, you're awake! How ya feeling?"

"I'm fine. What about you, you woke up screaming bloody murder."

Shego sat up looking slightly confused, but her memory of her dream quickly came back to her.

"Oh. Oh god."

"What?"

"My dream. Princess now that I think about it, it was creepy as fuck."

"Why don't you tell me about it baby."

_There she goes again_ _with_ _baby stuff, I could get used to that._

"Uh Shego, I'm waiting."

"Cool it princess, im getting to it. Alright here I go."

Ron stared at the screen of his communication device in a state of shock.

"Wade, is there anyway at all you can find Kim."

"Thats the thing Ron, I don't know. To even try, I need the DRD. Its in pieces now, and could take months or even years to put together again."

"Well I guess we should get started shouldn't we?"


	11. Declaration

-Two Months Later-

Shego and Kim were walking back from a short excursion outside, it was just yesterday Shego took all the bindings of Kim's leg. The red headed girl was more than happy to get the darn things off and finally get back to her old self.

"Hey Shego, why haven't you started looking for answers yet?"

The question took the green woman off guard. She tried not to think too much about it but truthfully, part of it was that she enjoyed being with Kim with out any complications, without anybody to tell them they couldn't. Although, she wasn't going to tell Kim that, she told her another truth.

"Well Kimmie, I didn't want to start anything without you. If I were to come across something I couldn't get out of, we would both be screwed. I don't know what the hell is out there.

"You do have a point. I would like to live through this. Another thing thats been bugging me is Ron."

"Why has that been bugging you princess?"

"Well, when all this crap started, he was supposed to be leaving for Yamanouchi. He's probably gone now and doesn't even know I'm gone. I couldn't even say goodbye."

Kim collapsed to the ground and began bawling her eyes out,with tears streaming down her face like a river. Shego bent down and embraced the blubbering hero.

"Don't cry princess, everything will be alright. One way or another, we will get out of this, TOGETHER. When we do the buff... Ron will be there waiting for you. If there is one that I have learned about him, its that he always has your back."

Kim looked up into bright emerald eyes and felt some solace within herself. Something about the green woman eased the emotional pain shooting through her mind. _What would I do without you,_ Kim thought. She allowed Shego to continue holding her, not wanting to leave the comfort of her arms. The pair sat there for almost an hour before getting up to leave. On the way back to their "home", no word were spoken, the gravity of emotion kept the both of them silent.

Ron sat in his room, meditating on all the events that had befallen. _Two months KP, two long months. Where the hell have you gone? Maybe all this is a farce, and you ran off. _Ron shook the thought away. _You wouldn't do that, you couldn't._ Ron stood up and called Wade on his communicator. It rang for what seemed like hours before he answered.

"Hey Ron, how you holding up?"

"I've seen better days. Any news?"

"Actually yeah, I was just double checking my analysis when you rang. I'm not sure if this is good or bad news..."

"As you know, the DND was destroyed. After rebuilding it and reconstructing events that transpired..."

"Go on."

" I have come to the conclusion that a impact of some kind resulted in the machine going off, only it didn't open a portal to a different dimension, it opened one to the future."

"Thats not all is it?"

"Sadly no, was able to confirm that Kim and Shego were both catapulted through time. I just don't know when they are at."

"Is there anyway to recreate what happened so we can go get Kim?"

"I'm working on it, but it may take awhile."

"Alright, but try to work as fast as you can. Kim's life may be at stake."

"What about Shego, aren't you worried about what she would do to her?"

"A little, but I have a feeling that's not our only problem."

"What do you mean?"

"Don't worry about it man. Lets just focus on getting KP back."

"Alright. Just try to keep your head up. We will find her no matter how long it takes."

Wade hung up and left Ron to his own devices. After tossing his communicator in his bag, he suited up in is mission clothes. _Maybe I can squeeze some information out of Drakken._

When the women walked in the door way, Shego still had an arm wrapped around Kim. Even though she had stopped crying, the red head still felt heavy inside. Her worry of Ron and everything else was starting to wear her down emotionally. The two sat down in the couch and were quite for several minutes. After awhile, Kim looked over at the green woman and smiled.

"Ya know Shego, if I were thrown into this situation by myself, I don't think I would of made it."

"Princess, don't say that. You are one of the strongest people I have ever met. While if I was not here with, it may have been harder, you would of found a way. Anything's possible for a Possible remember?"

Kim once again found herself looking over at Shego, letting a small smile escape her lips. Before she knew what she was doing, her lips found their way to Shego's. It took by surprise but she went along with it anyways. Scooting closer to her, Kim wrapped her hands around Shego's waist. A soft pink tongue pushed its way past a closed barrier and found itself in dancing with another. The women controlling the muscle soon lost themselves in the ecstasy they found in each other. Before she knew it, Kim found herself being swept of her feet and carried into the bed room. The green woman put her on the bed almost as gently as one would put a baby in its crib. Shego then began slowly breathing on Kim's ear, occasionally letting her tongue flicker out and glide across the red head ear.

"Please don't stop," Kim let out breathlessly.

"Who said I was going too, Princess."

" You..."

A light green finger hushed speaking lips before they began grazing the hem of a pink tank top.

"Its just us right now Kimmie. Us and only us. For right now, lets forget all our problems."

After lifting the tank off the red head's body, Shego's eyes befell a feast fit for the gods. _Oh my god Kimmie. _Hours later the two were still going at it. There was little lust present and more love and passion. All pain, hurt, confusion, or sorrow flew out the window and was replaced with the tender meeting of two people in love with each other.

A ray of sun shone through the window and filled the room with light. The illuminated room woke up Kim but left Shego to her slumber. Kim opened her eyes and took in her surroundings. She soon discovered a certain green arm holding her around her waist, securing her against a sleeping green body. Further inspection revealed both were nude, and yet she smiled. _Last night had to be the most incredible night I have ever had._ _You made me feel like the world revolved around me and only me. I never felt like that before, it was...nice._ Shego began to stir and soon opened her eyes.

"Morning Princess"

"Morning Beautiful"

"So how'd ya sleep?"

"Great, the best sleep I ever had. All thanks to you."

Shego smiled. _Me too Princess._

"Same here. That crazy thing you did with your tongue exhausted me!"

"Shego!"

The red head blushed, her flush as bright as hair.

"Hey, I was just being honest. Thats what good people are supposed to do right?"

"Got me there," Kim conceded.

Shego suddenly serious, "About last night... I never though anything like that could feel so right. Being with you was like heaven on earth. It made me seriously consider the rest of my life and what I want to do with it. All I know now is I love you with every fiber of my being and would do anything for you."

To Kim, it was like Shego's words reached out and touched her very soul. A single tear rolled down her face.

"That was beautiful Shego. You ave no idea what that means to me. I never in a million years would of thought I would be able to tell you how I feel about you, out of the fear that you would throw it in my face. I love you more than anything and if people can't deal with it then they can kiss my ass!"

"Wow princess, you just found your inner bad girl. I Like. That aside, I have one thing to ask you."

"What's that?"

"Will you be my girlfriend?"

"Of course I will, although it took you long enough to ask."

Both women smirked good naturedly at each other before they pulled away from each other to get out of bed and start their day."

"Look here blue boy I am not fucking around here. What the hell did you send Shego after the DRD for?"

Ron held Drakken by the collar with a grip that would frighten even the bravest of people. His eyes shone with a fiery anger.

"I...uh...um... I was going to use it for my latest domination plan. I was going to throw Ms Possible into an alternate reality and..."

"Oh where you now. How about we see if I can through you into unconsciousness? Then into a nice, comfy prison. I'm sure big boy Bubba could use some company. Did you know anything else?"

"I ..um...no."

"Thats too bad."

Ron open palm striked the cerulean man, knocking him into unconsciousness.

"That was for Kim asshole!"

It had felt good to knock Drakken out and letting some anger out. At the same time, he felt sick that he couldn't get any information that would actually help. _Well at least the world has one less thing to worry about. I guess I look around for any note or files he didn't mention._


	12. Discovery

"So Kimmie, ready to go?"

"Yeah I'm good to go. How long of a walk you think this will be? I was asleep last time."

" I figure two- three hour walk. I'm leaning more three cause of your leg. You sure your ready princess? I don't know what we are gonna find."

"Absolutely sure. We need to get to the bottom of this and the sooner we go, the sooner we can do that. Besides, I am so tired of eating canned food. I want a freaking burger with all the trimmings."

"Hear hear on that cupcake. Lets get to it so we can work on getting that burger."

With that, the two woman began their journey. The weather outside was rather bleak; the sky was dark gray, with little light being let through. Both women felt it suited the current situation they found themselves in. Hours passed before they saw the Institute building of in the distance. Kim let out a long sigh of relief; after the long hours of walking her leg had started to ache. The pain wasn't too bad but she knew if they walked much longer with no rest, it would get a lot worse. Soon the two women found themselves at the building's doorway.

"Hey Shego before we go in, lets take a little breather. My leg is starting to throb, so I think it would be good to chill for a few.  
Shego slumped to the ground, obviously a little tired. She ran her had along the hard, smooth concrete sighed in relief.

"Princess, you would decide to take a brake on the hard ass concrete. But hey, I'm tired too so I won't complain too much."

"Babe, we can move if you want, over into the grass."

"Cupcake, I have already sat down. I do not plan on moving for awhile."

"Just thought I would ask. So what do you think we will find in there?"

"Its hard to say. It could be something huge or nothing at all. I just hope that we find something, I do not want to be here any longer than I have to. Besides I want to strut around with you on my arm, Ron would just love that."

"Hey be nice. He is still my best friend and a good guy."

"Lighten up princess, I was only joking around. If I am leaving the life of crime for you, I have to be at least a little bit of my old self."

"As long as you are on the right side of the law, you can be as sarcastic and snarky as you want. Well... you have to at least be nice to Ron."

"But its so easy to job at him."

"Shego..."

" Calm down, ill tone it down since he means _so _much to you."

"See, was it that hard?"

"..."

Kim scooted over to Shego and layed her head in the green woman's lap. Even though she was laying on hard concrete, she was content with her head being where it was. _Oh so warm,_ Kim thought.

"Princess, what do you think you are doing."

"Just resting my head in your lap, god you feel so warm.

"Plasma powers kinda do that. As cute as you are laying on me, you gotta get up. We have a lot ahead of us."

"I guess you're right. There's always later..."

" I like the way you think. I guess my bad girl is rubbing off on you."

"You wish. Now help me up.

"Hold on, I gotta get up first."

Shego pushed herself up of the ground and stood up. She reached down and grabbed Kim's and and pulled her to her feet, being careful not to pressure her bad leg too much. They began making their way to the entrance of the building, their anticipation growing and growing with each step. _Well, her goes nothing,_ Shego thought.

"Hey Wade, I didn't find anything of use in Drakken's lair. I just threw the mad man in prison. Without Shego around, he won't be getting out anytime soon."

"Its good to know we don't have to worry about him anymore. Oh, I think that I may have figured out how to get the DRD to do the same thing it did the night Kim disappeared. Come over and we will see if we can get it going. Maybe at the very least we could some how do some scans that can determine where in the future Kim is at."

"I'll be there soon." Ron clicked the communicator off and slid it in his pocket. _We're close KP, just hang in there._

Kim and Shego found their way into the room where all of their problems started. They walked around for a while just taking the place in. Kim's eyes wandered around the floor until the stopped on a large, dark stain of the floor.

Her eye's grew wide and she gasped, "Oh my god, thats where you found me?

Shego turned her eyes away and quietly replied.

"Yeah."

"Wow, I lost a lot of blood judging from from whats on the floor here. Thank you."

Kim took Shego into a tight embrace, enjoying the comfort the green woman provided for her.

"Any time cupcake. I know you would of done the same for me if the situations were reversed."

"In a heartbeat, I would do it in a heart beat."

Shego grabbed Kim by the shoulders and placed her lips on Kim's. It was a short, sweet moment between the two. Kim pulled away and broke the kiss.

"You always leave me wanting more and this time is no different. I would love nothing more than to keep kissing you, but we need to start looking around."

"Aw come on..."

"There is always later."

"I guess you got me there."  
"I could have you so many other ways too..."

"Naughty Kimmie, so sexy when she decides to show herself."

"OK OK, enough with the banter and lets get to it."

The two women finally got around to looking. First they started with the rubble of the machine they crashed into. Kim began to sift through the mound of ruble, checking for anything that look odd or that she might recognize. After spending a good amount of time going through everything, a thought began to take hold in her mind. Her idea was confirmed when she continued looking at everything.

"Shego, I think I am on to something big. I looked through everything and I am almost sure of what this machine was."

"Well spit it out Princess."

"Cool it I am getting to it. Anyways, I think the machine we crashed into is what called a Dimension Revealing Device. Basically what it does is open a portal to another dimension and allows a person to cross into it. There is only one thing that is bugging me though."

"Princess, what is it?"

"Well I found a meter that measures distance and time. The distance section shows you how far from the earth you are and the time shows how long you have been gone. The problem is that the time shows we have been gone for three years. The distance shows nothing."

"Does this mean what I think it does?"

"If you are thinking we are in the future, then you are thinking right."

"If we are in the future, then where the hell is everybody?"

"Thats the million dollar question, I have no idea where they are at."

The look that came across Shego's face was was one of curiosity. _Well we solved one mystery and now discover humanity is no more._ _I wonder how the hell all this happened._

"Well I guess we should and figure it out, shouldn't we?"


End file.
